Generally, a page of a website is a webpage or webpage written based on HyperText Markup Language (HTML), Extensible HyperText Markup Language (XHTML), or Wireless Markup Language (WML). In order to collect and analyze data in pages of a website, a list page library is generally used to extract data from list pages included in the list page library according to a predetermined frequency. The existing techniques require an operator to browse each website and manually identify and label each list page of each website to create the list page library.
However, under existing techniques, the operations for creating the list page library are complicated and prone to mistakes, thereby reducing efficiency and reliability for creating the list page library.